Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/17 October 2012
12:06 FINALLY 12:07 The Presidential Debate is on! :D 12:07 Bug, are you American? 12:15 : P 12:36 [[]]:P[[]] 12:36 :D 12:36 It works 03:00 Mythrun, you here? 03:00 No. 03:01 :P 03:01 How are you? 03:08 ? 03:09 g2g 03:09 Bye Mythrun o/ 05:00 Ah, so Storm figured out how to [[]]:P[[]] 05:00 Good for him [[]]:D[[]] 05:01 So, how are you, Mythrun? 05:10 moro 05:11 Hey Korp O/ 05:12 how are you 05:12 How are you? 05:12 Lag 05:12 But I'm good 05:15 Who was that? 05:16 no idea 05:17 It was possibly VadersTraders 05:17 :P 05:18 XD 05:27 So... 05:31 what are you doing 05:32 I editing on Adventure Time Wiki, chatting, and adding photos on Pictures of adventuretime Wiki 05:32 I am* 05:32 ok 05:32 eukalyprys! 05:33 Eucalyptus, actually :P 05:33 eukalyptys* 05:33 oh 05:33 the r camed achsidently 05:33 Uh... Sorry, what? 05:34 ok nothing 05:34 bye 06:12 Pies 06:12 Birds 06:12 Trains 06:38 Hey Shadow O/ 06:38 Hey 2000 o/ 06:40 And you know it 06:40 :P 06:40 :p 06:41 So any new sets? 06:42 I've got a long name, and I'm not afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it. 06:42 I'm Adventuretimesbiggestafn2000 and I know it! 06:42 06:42 Not really. I got one a couple of months ago, but... Yeah 06:43 Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000* 06:43 :p 06:43 :P 06:45 Can't wait for 2013. Means that were were not going to die soon. 06:45 :P 06:46 But I can't wait for 2013 with all those new sets! 06:51 Back 06:51 What I don't understand though is the City sets. They brought similar fire and police sets like only 2 years ago. 06:53 Ikr? 06:53 They should make like a school or a tv studio? 06:54 *. 06:54 Maybe... 06:54 Yah I say the school would be a modular building. 06:55 Probably, yeah 06:56 That would be quite cool actually maybe with a school bus. 06:57 Yeah :D 07:00 :) 07:06 back 07:10 So... 07:11 Brb 07:13 k 07:26 Back 07:32 Back 07:34 gtg now goodbye o/ 07:35 Bye O/ 08:08 My LEGO.com review is featured :D 08:14 Which one? 08:14 of Vampyre Castle 08:15 Juniorised version of my one here. 08:15 Cool (Thought it would be a knew it would be a Monster Fights review :P ) 08:15 ( knew it would be a Monster Fights review :P )* 08:15 (:P) 08:18 I got a pic from a friend that had him and I, and a slenderman in the background :P o_o 08:24 What? O_O 08:25 Slendermen freak me out, so I was scared at first 08:27 Have you seen Marble Hornets Slenderman series? 08:30 g2g 10:02 Hello everybody!! o/ 10:35 moro 10:36 what 10:36 no 11:42 Hello Clone! o/ 12:29 o/ 12:33 o/ 12:43 o/ 12:43 o/ :) 12:44 Watch my name 12:45 ? 12:55 ? 01:34 moro 01:35 Hey 01:35 hater pater harre good XD i can not laf about the sweedish language 01:39 i just watched dragons den of Sweeden 01:45 Ok 01:46 im glad that Finland isnt part of Sweeden enymore 01:47 Finnish language existed long before freedo 01:47 m 01:54 but still 01:54 gosh 01:55 Hello, Good Sirs. 01:55 moro 01:56 o/ 01:56 how are you 01:57 I am well, Thank you. How are you? 01:57 Oh Clone! I like your Super Hero Customs! They are Awesome! 02:01 im good 02:01 bit in the winter mood 02:02 becouse snow came yesturday 02:02 but it smelted 02:02 first snow smelts 02:04 always 02:04 .. 02:04 Glad to hear! 02:04 its turned to octobers most popular mark 02:05 the water snow 02:05 the slippery stuff 02:05 thats aful and dirty 02:06 :s 02:06 well the staying snow will come soon 02:06 in november 02:07 wen Wii U and Lego Lotr hits the stores here 02:07 evyrithing will be cold and white :( 02:08 its not awesome if you think the summer here 02:08 and winter is the longest season around here 02:09 :D I like winter! 02:10 well come here for few years you will not :P 02:11 :/ Okay. I am staying. 02:11 stay 02:11 i dont hate winter but 02:11 it isnt funny enymore if every winter is the same 02:12 meter of snow on your doorstep 02:12 Oh. :/ 02:13 (facepalm) I should have known. 02:13 no,its fine 02:13 even sweedish people are terrified 02:14 whats wierd 02:24 So... 02:37 Clone, I like your Customs. 02:38 New one being uploaded now 02:38 Yes! 02:38 :D 02:41 Everyone here is SO nice! :D 02:42 bye 02:42 You clearly haven't been on here long :/ 02:42 :/ 02:42 see you later 02:43 Some aren't, huh? 02:44 :/ 02:46 Have to go! o/ 02:46 Have a great day, CGCJ! 03:31 Hey 03:31 lol 03:31 He has definately not been on here long 03:34 Custom:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Boredom 03:38 You look so bored 03:43 Hello 03:45 Hey 03:45 How are you? 03:45 Clone you know best, does this look like ready to be level 2? 03:45 Nya 03:45 Good thanks, how are you? 03:45 You mean class 2? 03:46 I'm great 03:46 Yeah, whatever 03:46 I've done some work on it 03:46 I see 03:46 Maybe it is good for class 2 :) 03:46 Clone knows better :P 03:47 =P 03:47 Or Creeper 03:47 Does this look like level 2? 03:47 Nya 03:47 Hi Creeper 03:48 Oh yeah, hi 03:50 Hey o/ 03:51 Or me about what? 03:51 Creeper! o/ 03:51 Is that ready for level 2? 03:51 No 03:51 No idea* 03:51 What do you think then Creeper? 03:52 Let me just see check out another Class 2 page. 03:52 Yes, Nya's page looks like it should be Class 2. 03:53 Oh, CGCJ, 12w42a is out early. 03:53 I just saw it 03:53 I saw GameChap's video 03:57 GameChap (eyeroll) 03:58 Yeah they're kinda annoying 03:58 I mean very... 03:58 I prefer the Yogscast 04:10 ... 04:34 o/ 04:34 Anyone wants to play Minecraft? 04:35 No thanks 04:40 I do 04:40 My chat crashed 04:40 Hi Irnakk! o/ 04:41 But I'll have dinner first 04:41 I'll be back in 15 mins 04:42 Irankk PM 04:44 moro and brb secret lives is in tv 04:52 Back 04:52 commercial break! back 04:53 well how are you guys 04:53 I'm great, you? 04:53 more bad winter mood 04:54 secret lives has a wierd part going on now too 04:54 i know you guys dont even know what it is 04:56 commercial breaks off! 04:56 brb 04:57 That show looks so wierd 04:57 There are two shows that come to mind when I hear that 04:57 Which show is it? 05:03 back 05:03 its neither i think 05:03 the real name is Salatut elämät 05:03 its a finnish drama/horror series 05:03 brb 05:04 Isn't it where all the girls keep getting texts from a girl who is supposed to be dead or something? 05:08 no 05:09 Wrong show 05:15 back 05:16 the show isnt in tv enywhere else than Finland 05:17 so i whould not try to gues 05:18 brb 05:18 I have 2,999 edits right now! O_O 05:19 Wow 05:19 Make another edit! 05:19 Yep 05:19 That's what I'm searching for 05:19 A page to edit :P 05:19 I have "23,135 edits" 05:20 Cool 05:20 Edit a blog post 05:20 20,000 more than me :P 05:20 More than 05:21 I started my new wiki! 05:22 It's hard to do a wiki 05:22 Anyone know how to add chat? 05:22 It's easy once you know what the Wiki shall be about 05:22 Go to the admin dashboard 05:22 Ok 05:23 Click "Wiki Features" I think that's what it's called 05:23 Done 05:23 Exactly 3,000 05:23 I prepared my 3,000 edits blog 5 mins ago 05:24 I don't see a need for a blog 05:24 I know 05:24 Czech did one so I copied him 05:25 I would think that every 10,00 edits would be enough to make a blog about not 3,000 05:25 Ok 05:26 You mean 10,000 05:27 Yeah! Nya's Class 2! Finally 05:28 Great job! :) 05:28 back for a moment again 05:31 o/ 05:31 Legoboy? 05:31 Hi 05:32 I have MC now :) 05:32 Wanna play a game? :) 05:32 moro jeyo 05:32 Clone, I sort of messed up while renaming a page and ended up with two pages: one with the new name and one with the original name. :/ 05:32 Hi Jeyo 05:32 Hi Irnakk o/ 05:32 brb moro irnakk 05:32 Jeyo, link? 05:32 Part_973-1189c01 05:33 Irnakk, you got the paid Minecraft? 05:33 Part_973pb1189c01 05:33 The one with the dash is the correct page. 05:33 Which one is correct? 05:33 Ok 05:33 I have to go! ;( 05:33 Irnakk, we can play tomorrow 05:33 Bye o/ 05:34 Thanks 05:35 @Clone 05:36 You're most welcome :) 05:36 o/ ;( 05:37 ? 05:38 (Brb) 05:41 back for a moment 05:42 so 05:42 bye 05:43 I was waving to Legoboy,Clone. 06:43 O/ :) 07:02 . 07:45 Hi 07:46 Hey SoH 07:50 <1999bug> Yes, Storm, I am American. =P 07:51 ? 07:52 Apparently the first Spider-Man was a DC character... :/ 07:52 Ok... 07:54 Is there anybody going to listen to my story, all about the girl who came to stay 07:55 These ones? :P 07:55 She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry, still you don't regret a single day 07:56 Hey 07:56 o/ 07:56 Hi 07:56 Hey 07:57 JEYO!!!!!!! O/ :d 07:57 Oh, her. :/ 07:57 Hello 07:57 :D o/ 07:57 :D 07:59 Do we have an article on the newest Friend Berry? 07:59 (Chloe) 08:00 Yep 08:00 Chloe? 08:01 Yep, her 08:01 I wish they could make a friends theme that had blue boxes instead of pink... 08:02 I wish that they could make a Star Wars theme that had yellow boxes instead of black or blue... 08:03 Hmm... 08:05 I'd prefer City in pink 08:05 Per CJC, also Jeyo PM 08:05 They should recolor the TMNT boxes red IMO. 08:10 J 08:11 Does anyone think that Zane page is ready for class 2 yet? I have to fix one red link still... 08:12 Zane 08:13 Is there a source for the name PWR ninja? 08:14 I don't know 08:14 The pictures were named that 08:14 So I thought there was 08:14 Should I change it to Kimino? 08:15 So remove that...the background isn't up to date, notes should be below background, there shouldn't be a CGI image in the minifigure gallery, but otherwise it's fine. 08:15 (Yes) 08:15 That was supposed to be a yes to your question.... 08:16 OK 08:16 I'll fix it up 08:17 Oh, and could you please include at the top of articles you create? 08:18 Sorry about that =P 08:18 It's fine, at least they have some content I don't feel pained to rate. 08:20 Dang it 08:20 I forgot to add the new version's discription :\ 08:25 I like the new crook designs. 08:26 Yeah, too bad I've had my fill of police. 08:28 What do you mean by CJI up tehre 08:30 DH! o/ 08:31 o/ Hey! 08:31 Hi Darth o/ 08:32 Hey! 08:32 Nice MC avatar. :P 08:32 He Bug o/ 08:32 *Hey 08:33 <1999bug> @CGCJ: Sorry I never replied, my internet was having issues. I told Storm that "Yes, I'm American" because he asked last night and I was never able to reply. 08:33 <1999bug> Hi. 08:36 I have to go now. 08:36 Bye! o/ 08:36 o/ 08:36 C-ya! 08:36 o/ 08:37 No! Jeyo! o/ 08:54 K 10:01 Yay, free shipping on all orders over $100 @LEGO.com :D 10:04 Will take advantage. 10:06 My current order: The Zombies, Halloween Accessory Pack, and 2 Series 8 figs :D 10:12 $101.96 O_O 10:25 .. 10:37 hi 10:37 Heyo. 10:38 Hello 11:01 o/ Czech 11:01 o/ Berry 11:01 Darn, g2g 11:01 Storm o/ 11:01 Going to the mall 11:01 Bye o/ 11:01 I'll keep the chat open 11:01 Bye o/ 2012 10 17